cuphead_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Artisans
The Artisans is the first anime boss fight you'll fight in Bright Fright Park. They're like Vincent Van Hoe mixed with the Garden Bosses. Chetta "You made a big mistake, Cuphead ... My color was great, you're a ghost!" - Chetta's death quote. This was basically german at first but then translated, then "brat" was added at the bottom Chetta is the first one, and is ridiculously hard. The attacks are: *She will paint a Lisa that will try and run into you. *She will paint a cat which acts like a Bothersome Berry but can be killed everytime shot nine times. *She will paint a volcano, which will shoot a mass of paint. *She will paint a... carrot? The carrot just charges into you, that's all. *There's a chance that she might accidentally paint on herself and become a feline-like creature which tries to pounce on you. Lewis "Thanks for your pieces! Now I'll scrape you!" - Lewis's death quote. Lewis is like Chetta, but more threatening. The attacks are: *He will make a clay turtle which will charge into you. *He will make a clay drill to attack you with. *He will make a clay pot to dump water on you. *He will make a simple ball he'll throw. It shatters. *There's a chance the clay will fly onto him, making him become clay. While in this state, he starts punching you (shattering the clay on him). Once his clay form is shattered, he will soon throw a clay wave which will turn into a wave. Needo "Watashi wa anata no wara o kiru no o mimashita ka? Watashi wa sono koto de yūmeidesu!" - Needo's death quote. It translates to "Did ya see me cut your straw? I'm famous for that!" Needo's basically has attacks which is a reference to the attacks of the Do-Re-Mi Fantasy boss fights. She will always use her scissors to cut herself into something (with mind power). She will possibly be a: *Snowman - She will throw meteor-shaped silk at you. You must duck to avoid. *Jack in a Box - She will shoot meteor-shaped silk at you also, but the last one will reveal a real meteor, which shatters. *Top Hat - She will float around the arena, and will clone herself when she stops. The fake ones explode. *Cake - She will try and chew you left from right, and when she stops, she stops in the middle, and she spits out cake. *There's a chance she won't become anything and will just become paper scraps. Those paper scraps will float, and you can shoot them to damage her. She'll form after all paper scraps landed. Emilion "Looks like you're pushing up daisies!" - Emilion's death quote. That's the old Cagney Carnation death quote. Emilion is like Cagney Carnation, but instead does this: *He plants a red rose. The red rose will shoot laser beams either on the top of the bottom. *He plants a blue petunia. The blue petunia will roll up or down. *He plants a green sunflower. The sunflower will shoot a laser beam, which will strike you if you aren't fast enough. This requires you to dash. *He plants a yellow daisy. That daisy will spin its petals, eventually those petals fly everywhere. *There's a chance he tries to plant one, but instead gets turned into a purple leaf. He creates a strong gust, while a thorny rose is behind you. This requires you dash, and to add more threat, the thorny rose's spikes will shoot at you. Michelo "You make a lovely 'Moaning Cup' masterpiece to sculp..." - Michelo's death quote. Michelo is the last one you'll fight. This fight takes place on the air, and the only attack she has is flying around. BUT WAIT! You have to jump off the clouds while she's moving! But how do we escape death? Parry slap those birds! Trivia *They're all references to the Artisan Series in Puyo Puyo. *The carrot is a reference to Battle Knights.